Mi Regalo de Navidad
by Sora Yagami
Summary: T.k esta trabajando muy duro ultimamente, agotado y con pocas horas disponibles para dormir, un hecho que tiene bastante preocupada a Kari...  Oneshot


**N/A: **(como no sé cómo poner notas, probare escribiéndolas en el documento Word antes de que lo suba xD) Bien… este One Shot lo escribí hace ya tiempo… diría que un par de años, que quede claro que cuando lo escribí era época de Navidad. Me lo encontré en la carpeta de Fics, y me dije: "Woah! Nunca lo subí a Fanfiction o.o… Lo subiere ahora! :D Así que… Feliz Navidad muy atrasada, supongo! xD

**Otra Nota: **Creo que esta de mas decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece… Y si, a lo mejor están un poco OoC los personajes pero es que la idea la tenía desde que era más peque y lo escribí como ya dije, hace tiempo…

**Mi regalo de Navidad**

Era de mañana, en una calle algo vacía, era algo temprano para que hubiese demasiada gente por las calles, sin embargo, en esa calle se encontraban dos personas, al parecer una señora de edad adulta y un chico que parecía ir en secundaria. Ambos estaban barriendo las calles.

- Parece que ya casi es la hora… deberías irte T.k –Comento la señora al chico, mientras miraba que su reloj marcaba las 7:00 AM.

- Tiene razón Sra. Takahashi, no quiero llegar tarde a recoger a Kari, gracias por el trabajo –Respondió el chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Ni lo menciones, gracias por tu tiempo, ten, aquí está tu paga, espero que esa chica sea muy feliz con tu regalo –Sonrió la Señora mientras le entregaba a T.k algunos yenes.

T.k había estado trabajando muy duro últimamente, ahorrando algo de dinero, y no era por que quisiera comprarse algún videojuego o algo por el estilo, sino que como las fechas navideñas se acercaban, deseaba regalarle a Kari algo especial. El chico corría algo apresurado hacia la casa de Kari, era ya una costumbre el que la fuera a recoger a diario para irse juntos a la escuela.

- Por poco creí que no llegaba a tiempo, no quiero levantar sospechas… -Jadeaba un poco T.k mientras subía los últimos escalones hacia el departamento Yagami.

- Hola T.k., ¿Nos vamos? –Dijo sonriendo Kari mientras salía de su departamento, porque había escuchado las pisadas de T.k., aunque después de su saludo noto a su amigo un poco más cansado de lo normal - ¿Estás bien? –Cuestiono enseguida la chica algo preocupada…

- Je, ¡Claro, claro! Me has de notar algo cansado pero es que… como es el ultimo día de clases, si, quizás sea por eso…

- Uhm… Si tu lo dices, bueno, vámonos entonces que sino llegamos tarde…

T.k quería que su regalo fuese una sorpresa, así que no podía permitir que Kari se enterara de que él estaba trabajando para conseguir dinero y comprarlo, sino, seguro se sentiría mal porque T.k no estaba durmiendo bien últimamente por ese hecho. En ese ultimo día de clases, T.k. se la paso la mayor parte del tiempo dormido, estaba muy cansado, claro que esto no paso desapercibido por parte de Kari, estaba bastante preocupada por que le podría estar pasando a T.k.. Finalmente el día acabo y todos se dirigían a casa, aunque T.k. tenía que trabajar en otro lado, pasaría primero por casa de su hermano a comer, ya que había estado viviendo con él los últimos días.

- ¡T.k! Espera, quiero que me digas… ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Algo va mal?... –Alcanzo Kari a T.k. antes de que se fuera, con una expresión en su rostro preocupada.

- ¿Qué?... No me pasa nada malo… pero me tengo que ir, lo siento Kari… -Apresurado, el chico sale corriendo, dejando a Kari algo inquieta, su amigo siempre le contaba todo lo que le pasaba y parecía que esta vez le estaba ocultando algo.

Rápidamente T.k. llego con su hermano Matt y comió igual de rápido, para poder llegar a tiempo a un pequeño trabajo que tenía en una joyería, como vendedor por supuesto.

¡Ya me voy! ¡Gracias por la comida!

Espera, ¿A dónde vas? Acabas de llegar… -Cuestiono Matt preocupado.

Tra-ba-jo –Contesto pausadamente el rubio menor mientras movía su dedo de una manera algo peculiar. – Cierto, si ves a Kari, no le vayas a decir que estoy trabajando por favor.

Entendido, no te preocupes por ello.

Corriendo hacia su otro trabajo, no pudo notar que Kari caminaba en dirección contraria y que esta lo noto. Todavía algo inquieta por el asunto del cansancio de su amigo, decidió hacerle una visita a Matt, seguro que el sabría que le pasaba a T.k.

¡Matt! ¿Puedes abrir por favor? –Llamaba Kari desde afuera de la casa de los Ishida.

Voy… ¡K-kari! Que agradable sorpresa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Abrió la puerta algo nervioso el rubio mayor.

¿Sabes que le pasa a T.k.?...

Este… no… no creo que le pase nada…-Matt trataba de mantenerse firme ante Kari, pero esta insistía cada vez más, con una cara tan preocupada que Matt no soporto y le dijo que T.k estaba trabajando, aunque no sabía el motivo de ello.

Pero… Está bien, gracias Matt, me voy llendo… -Suspiraba la chica mientras se marchaba, no sabía la razón del comportamiento de T.k,.

"¿Qué era lo que quería conseguir?" "¿Para quién?" y "¿Por qué no me lo dijo?" eran algunos de los pensamientos que rondaban por la cabeza de Kari…

Mientras tanto, T.k. trabajaba muy duro en la Joyería del Señor Takamura, este le dio trabajo sabiendo la razón de T.k., además de que le pareció un buen chico. En esos momentos, ya casi acababa su turno, estaban cerrando la tienda.

Listo Sr. Takamura, termine.

Muy bien hecho Takeru, has trabajado muy duro la última semana, así que, además de la paga prometida, por favor recibe esto como una muestra de mi agradecimiento y por ser mañana Navidad. –Le entrego una pequeña cajita a T.k mientras sonreía.

Pero… Señor… esto es…

Lo sé, es por lo que has trabajado tanto, eres un buen chico, y esa chica a la que le regalaras eso es muy afortunada, espero que todo salga bien.

Gracias, pase una feliz navidad, me voy marchando.

T.k caminaba feliz de regreso a casa, su arduo trabajo había dado frutos, aunque estaba bastante cansado, pensaba que con descansar un día estaría bien para el siguiente día.

Lo que nuestro adolescente protagonista no sabía era que Kari ya sabía lo de sus trabajos, y no era que le molestara que su mejor amigo trabajara, sino que… se sentía algo desplazada por el hecho de que no le dijera nada al respecto. Ambos caminaban por las calles esa noche, uno de regreso a casa y otra simplemente caminando, dando vueltas a sus pensamientos y sacando algunas conclusiones apresuradas… Era ya bastante tarde, faltaba poco para que fuera medianoche. Ambos chicos se cruzaron mientras caminaban, T.k. estaba bastante sorprendido de que Kari estuviese afuera a tales horas y Kari suponía que T.k. apenas regresaba de su trabajo, lo que le hizo empezar a llorar, sin poder controlar sus lágrimas…

¿K-kari?... ¿Qué pasa? Vamos, no llores… -Algo desconcertado, T.k. se acerco a Kari e intento secar sus lagrimas.

¿No confías en mi T.k.?... –Soltó diciendo de repente Kari.

¿Cómo?... Tú eres… de las personas en que mas confió…

Entonces, ¿Por qué no me mencionaste siquiera de tus trabajos? De la causa de tus fatigas…

Eso… lo siento, era justo esto lo que quería evitar…

¿"esto"? –Se calmo un poco la castaña, no esperaba esa respuesta…

Si… no te lo dije porque no quería que te preocuparas, no porque no confiara en ti…

Claro que me preocuparía… pero, comprendería el por qué lo haces si me dijeras…

Es que no podía decírtelo… porque… bueno, era una sorpresa pero, je, viendo que ya es medianoche, se podría considerar que ya es Navidad, por lo tanto… -Decía con una sonrisa en su rostro T.k… hasta que llego el momento, por lo que se había esforzado, el regalo anhelado… saco de su bolsillo la pequeña caja que su jefe le había dado y se la entrego a Kari – Aquí tienes Kari, ¡Feliz Navidad!

Esto… -Sorprendida, tomo la caja entre sus manos -¿Puedo abrirlo?...

¡Claro! Es un regalo de Navidad, después de todo.

… -Abrió la caja y saco su contenido, era un hermoso collar con un dije colgando de él, este tenía forma de corazón que tenia grabado "Te quiero más que a nadie" y que además se podía abrir, lo cual no tardo en descubrir la castaña, y adentro de este se encontraba una foto de ella y T.k. cuando eran más chicos y fueron al Digimundo…

Esto… Es una manera de demostrarte mis sentimientos... Kari… Me… ¡Me gustas! ¡Te quiero! – Le confesó estas palabras con todo el valor que había podido reunir, estaba bastante nervioso, con la cara roja como un tomate, y… sintió como Kari le abrazaba apenas lo había dicho…

Gracias… a mí también me gustas T.k., siempre me has gustado…

¿En serio? ¡Eso me hace muy feliz! Y dime… ¿Te gusto el regalo?...

Claro, es muy hermoso… ¿Me lo podrías poner?...

S-si… -Cuidadosamente, le puso a Kari el collar.

¿Pero sabes?... Una forma también útil de decirme tus sentimientos… podría haber sido esta… -Con su mano derecha tomo suavemente la cara de T.k y le dio un dulce beso... se separo un poco de él para sonreírle un poco pícaramente.

E-está bien… no lo olvidare… -Su cara estaba quizás un poco mas roja que la ultima vez, aunque no podía decir que no le había gustado…

**N/A: **Si, de nuevo yo, espero les haya gustado el Fic ^^. Fue de los primeros en los que utilice ese estilo de redacción, espero no esté tan mal, me falta mejorar pero estoy en eso, al menos intentándolo. Eso era todo xD.


End file.
